prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Gordon
Nicole Gordon Johnson is a minor character that was introduced in "No Stone Unturned". Nicole is portrayed by Rebecca Breeds. Nicole is a friend of Emily Fields', who spontaneously visits Emily in Rosewood on her way to see her father who lived in a nearby town. She asks Emily to go to Thailand with her to work on a project. She went missing after working in South America and was presumed deceased. However, in "The DArkest Knight", she was revealed to be alive. Biography A passionate and kind-hearted soul, Nicole was raised by both her parents in a small town outside of Rosewood. As an adult, she frequently volunteered to go overseas and help those in need or less fortunate than herself. She met Emily Fields during one of their expeditions, which was shortly after the death of Emily's then-girlfriend. During the five-year time jump, Nicole was in a committed relationship with Ezra Fitz, and that pair were engaged to be married. One day, while volunteering in South America, Nicole was kidnapped by revolutionaries. Physical Appearance Nicole is a pretty young woman with green eyes and wavy ombre red-blonde hair. She has thin eyebrows and a wide smile. With her slim features and bone structure, Nicole remains a youthful appearance. She is seen wearing relaxed, light-colored or earthy-toned clothing that isn't very expensive yet remained modern. She enjoys accessories and wears them often. Series |-|Season 6= No Stone Unturned She comes to find Emily to see if she'll go to Thailand with her for a project. Later, Emily tells her she can't because of Sara's current situation. Noticing Emily's growing fondness for Sara, Nicole then inquires if Sara can reciprocate those feelings, to which Emily quickly refutes that she doesn't feel like that towards Sara. At the end of the episode, Aria sees her talking to Ezra at the Brew. FrAmed Ezra and Aria are talking at the art gallery when Nicole shows up. She was invited by Ezra, as he tells her he is glad she was able to come. Nicole declares she is looking forward to seeing some of Aria's work. As Aria feels uncomfortable seeing Ezra and Nicole together, she heads over to Clark. Of Late I Think Of Rosewood It is revealed that while she was in Colombia for Habitat For Humanity, she was kidnapped or murdered by rebels opposing the current government. Ezra had left South America shortly before then, due to sickness. |-|Season 7 = The Wrath of Kahn Ezra texts Aria that Nicole isn't one of the hostages in Colombia. The DArkest Knight Through the news, Aria finds out that Nicole was found alive. She is seen reuniting with Ezra. Hold Your Piece Ezra gets closure with her offscreen and informs her of his engagement to Aria. Nicole is happy for him and tells him that she's focusing on recovery now. Appearances (5/160) Season 6 (3/20) * No Stone Unturned * FrAmed * Did You Miss Me? Season 7 (2/20) * The DArkest Knight * Hold Your Piece Notes and Trivia * While her last name appears to be "Gordon," an article within the show has her last name as "Johnson." Gallery No_Stone_Unturned1010.jpg No_Stone_Unturned1019.jpg No_Stone_Unturned1031.jpg No_Stone_Unturned1051.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-16 at 8.50.03 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 2.35.26 pm.png Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 1268.jpg Screen Shot 2016-09-09 at 20.20.56.png|Ezra and Nicole are reunited Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 1300.jpg Pretty.little.liars.s07e13.720p.web.x264-tbs 0241.jpg Pretty.little.liars.s07e13.720p.web.x264-tbs 0244.jpg Pretty.little.liars.s07e13.720p.web.x264-tbs 1190.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:People living outside of Rosewood Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery